Of White Rabbits
by waterydomestic
Summary: After sectionals Finn pays Rachel a late night visit.


**Title - Of White Rabbits**

**Characters - Finn/Rachel**

**Summary - Post sectionals Finn pays Rachel a night time visit**

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Glee  
**

It was approximately 8 hours, 17 minutes, and 42 seconds since we had won sectionals and I was still basking in the rosy afterglow of the unexpected victory. A glorious triumph for our underdog team, the little glee club that could, overcoming the nefarious machinations of our rival glee clubs and the traitor in our midst, Sue Sylvester.

A triumph, I couldn't help but reflect to myself, that was due in no small part to my own contribution. The moment I had been preparing for and envisioning since I was 10 years old. Well I may have told my fellow gleeks that it had been since I was 4. But a certain dramatic license was allowed surely, especially in the name of building team confidence.

I don't think I'll ever forget that moment when I entered the auditorium. Letting out that first note. The sound of all those accumulated minutes, and hours, and years of practice coming to beautiful fruition.

Each word released from my throat seemed to release a weight. All the tiny weights that had endeavored to drag me under over the years. The slushies to the face, the sterilization 'jokes' left on MySpace, the invitations to sleepovers and birthday parties that never came, that had combined to try to prevent me from reaching the surface and swimming free. With each line I felt lighter, with every refrain freer, and every cheer and clap brought me closer to myself. To showing the audience and myself who I could be, who I already was, who I had always been.

As I sang the final note and basked in the appreciation of the crowd what I felt most though was acceptance. The acceptance of the audience of my talent, and the acceptance of my fellow gleeks through their support for me being the one to deliver the required solo.

Not to mention a standing ovation!

For maybe the fiftieth time since I had boarded the bus in the aftermath of sectionals I relived New Directions' performance. From the low of seeing our planned songs performed by the schools we were competing against. To Mercedes insisting I do the solo and being genuinely nice and supportive about it. To Finn rejoining us and bringing with him both the final song needed to win and the leadership that I had always believed was within him, even when he didn't believe it himself.

After arriving home and reliving the entire show for my dads, twice, I was physically exhausted but my mind was still racing. I didn't know if I had ever felt so high. Yet at the back of my mind there was still unrest. The cloud that accompanied my silver lining was the absence of Finn on our triumphant journey home. He had said that he had to return Mr Schuester's car, and while that was undoubtedly true, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the whole truth. Because when all was said and done the situation between he, Puck, and Quinn remained unchanged and unresolved. Three days ago Finn had declared himself done with Quinn and done with us all. Well maybe he wasn't done with us all anymore, but he still seemed done with Quinn, and done with Puck as well. In fact the only word he had exchanged with either Quinn or Puck had been 'no'.

Just as I began to mentally chastise myself for the negative direction my thoughts had taken on what should have been the happiest of days, I heard my phone buzz to signal an incoming text. The caller display read 'Finn'.

The message in its entirety read - Hi, u still up, Finn

Immediately I typed a reply – Yeah. Why?

The answer arrived - Can u spare a minute to talk?

I pressed the call button and Finn picked up immediately.

"Hi" I began. "What's going on? You needed to talk?"

There was a momentary pause before Finn spoke.

"Would it be okay to do this face to face. I really need to speak to you, if you're not too tired. It's important Rach."

Nobody else called me Rach. To be honest I didn't really like my name being shortened like that and I would have made a point to correct anyone who had ever tried to abbreviate it before I met Finn. But then again, before Finn nobody ever _had_ tried to use the familiarity of the shortened form.

But when Finn called me 'Rach' he always said it with a certain timbre to his voice. A warmth that in turn heated me. If it wasn't exactly always said seductively it was always at least warm, and fond, and while I might demand things be perfect in most aspects of my life, in this I was willing to make an exception and accept his fondness and warmth and care if I couldn't have his love.

"Do you need me to come over?" I asked.

"I'm, er, kinda actually right outside your place now." Finn said sheepishly.

I quickly made my way downstairs thanking the heavens that I didn't have something too revealing on. This was probably not the time for the grand unveiling of the barely there nightdress I had bought with Finn very much in mind. Even while fully realizing whilst handing over the money that he would never see me in it and scolding myself at my foolishness.

I was barefoot, dressed in blue and white striped pajama bottoms and a pink sweatshirt.

I opened the front door to see Finn standing back about 5 paces, facing me, looking somewhat uncertain. As if he was deciding whether or not to flee.

"Finn" I shout whispered. "Are you coming in?"

Finn paused as if he was still internally debating what he was doing there. Then he shuffled forward with his gaze downcast, brushing passed me mumbling "thanks Rachel" as he walked through the door.

I started to lead him upstairs to my room before reconsidering and diverting us to the kitchen. I gestured to the table and Finn sat down. I chose the chair opposite his and also sat. Then I waited........and waited. Eventually uncomfortable with the silence and intrigued as to the purpose of his late night visit I spoke.

"Do you want something to drink? Some juice? A Soda?" I asked.

"Um. A soda would be good I guess." He replied.

I got up, opened the fridge, grabbed a coke for Finn and a Dr Pepper for myself then sat back down.

"Thanks" Finn said as he pulled back the tab on his Coke but made no attempt to drink it.

Finn appeared to be looking anywhere but at me. It seemed as though it would be up to me to start. Wasn't that always the case I reflected.

"Finn, wha.." I began.

"I've been thinking." Finn started, and as he did he looked at me for the first time since he had entered my house.

"The last 3 days without glee. Or Quinn. Or Puck. I've spent the last 3 days thinking. Which to be honest is kinda new for me."

Here Finn paused, and I wasn't sure if he was going to continue. Until he did.

"I'd like to tell you what I've come up with. If that's okay?"

"Of course." I said "I'll always be here to listen if you need me to."

This brought a smile to Finn's face for the first time since he had come through the door, and seemed to give him the impetus to continue.

"I know I'm not smartest.."

"That's not true." I protested.

Finn answered with a rueful grin and in a tone that sounded resigned, but not bitter or sad, countered.

"Yeah, it kinda is Rach." Glancing up and realizing that I still wanted to debate the point, he insisted, but this time with an easy smile.

"C'mon Rachel. You know it, and I know it. And it's really okay... Honestly. When I was a kid I remember watching this old movie with my Mom one Sunday when it was raining outside and Puck was sick so he couldn't hang out."

I held my breath at the mention of Puck, waiting to see if Finn would show any reaction to the vocalization of his name. But I couldn't see any change in Finn's demeanour and he was clearly lost in his memories. For my part I couldn't help but imagine a 10 year old Finn and a 10 year old Puck and wonder what they were like at that age. Despite the seemingly unfixable nature of the current situation between the two boys I couldn't help but smile at the images a pre teen Finn and Puck conjured up.

As if picturing the same thing Finn's smile widened and his eyes grew brighter, and my heart started to swell because seeing Finn's wary, guarded eyes, full of hurt and betrayal, at school the last three days had been more than I thought I could bear. I had found myself scared to approach those eyes. Certain that I would see only blame and accusation in them towards me for being the one to shatter his illusions so completely and irrevocably. My reminiscing came to an end when I realized Finn had resumed speaking.

"This movie was in black and white and it starred this old time actor that my mom loves. The one who's in that film they show every Christmas, you know the one with "Merry Christmas movie house" and it's snowing. That one."

"It's A Wonderful Life" I said. At Finn's quizzical look I clarified.

"The movie with "Merry Christmas movie house, Merry Christmas Emporium" is called 'It's a Wonderful Life'. James Stewart's the star."

Finn pointed his index finger at me and nodded.

"That's the guy. James Stewart. Anyway, in this film he's this old guy who I guess is meant to be kind of a drunk and,... I don't know,.. a loser I suppose. Anyway his deal is he's got this imaginary friend, at least I think the friend's imaginary. Well no-one else in the movie can see him...at least not until the end but that's not the important bit. The important bit is that this imaginary friend is called Harvey and get this, he's a 6ft tall white rabbit!"

I smiled although I must confess I was confused because I knew the film that Finn was talking about. In fact it's one of the few non musicals I've seen multiple times because it's a favourite of my dads. But I couldn't for the life of me see where Finn was going with this. Wherever it was however, he was becoming more and more animated.

"So his... um aunts... or relatives want to put James Stewart in a mental home 'cos they think he's crazy. Well, at one point he's getting examined by the chief of this mental home, and he says, and I can remember it exactly I think. He says that his mom used to tell him that in this world you must be oh so smart or oh so pleasant. And he tells the doctor that for years he was smart but he recommends pleasant." At this Finn's smile grew even wider before he continued.

"Well I heard that and I asked my mom if he was right and she said he was because being a good person was all that counted." Finn's smile faltered and he became more subdued as he continued to explain.

"And I've always kind of clung to that and so when I've fallen short I've been mad at myself. Fallen short in how I treated people I mean, not fallen short in grades or anything. I've never really cared about that. But now I think I really should have cared. Because Quinn and Puck must have thought I was just so stupid. They were _relying _on me being stupid. And then I realized that the reason my mom said that stuff to me about James Stewart being right is 'cos she must have though I'm stupid. And if the 3 people who know you best in the whole world think you're stupid then you probably are. And it turns out that maybe that does matter. But I really want it not to matter 'cos what can you do about being slow. You can try to be nicer or kinder or braver but how can you try to be smarter? How do you do that Rachel?" Finn finished plaintively.

How was I supposed to respond to that? What could I possibly say to make him feel better? I wanted to find the words to show him that he was so much more than he thought he was. That he could be a leader, that he could be brave, that he could be smart in all sorts of ways. Perhaps in ways that I myself wasn't so smart in. It hurt to see the despairing look in his eyes as he repeated his question.

"How do I do that?"

I reached across the table to rest my small hands on his large ones and willed myself to find the right words to bring him some comfort.

"You don't have to do anything Finn. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Look at today when you came in and saved the day."

"It was mostly Mr Schue, and you." Finn insisted. "He kinda lead me to the song.... and the car come to think of it. Your solo took care of the rest. We could have belched the national anthem after your solo and we still would have won I reckon." Finn finished with a smile. He rubbed his thumbs across the top of my hands where they still rested on top of his own.

"You were so _great _Rachel." Finn affirmed, then added smiling. "Despite my lame pep talk.'Don't screw it up'" he quoted himself sarcastically.

A laugh bubbled up out of me before I could help it.

"Certainly not really what I was looking for." I agreed dryly.

"I know!" Finn exclaimed."I couldn't believe I said that. When you were about to go on I was thinking that if you screwed up I was never gonna forgive myself."

"More like I would never have forgiven you." I said whilst directing at mock glare at him.

"No" he said seriously. "You would have blamed yourself. Which is why it was such a lame thing to say. You hold all of us to a high standard Rachel which is why I think there is sometimes some er.. conflict at glee. But don't think for one second that all of us don't know that you hold yourself to the highest standard of all."

I had no idea how to respond to _that_ but was once again struck by how Finn seemingly always had the ability to surprise me.

It had happened first when he sang and started the beginning of me believing that at last glee could bring me the validation I so wanted. So craved. So needed. That had been a good surprise. Subsequent surprises hadn't been as welcome.

The news that he was dating Quinn Fabray was one such. As was the realization that he could so willingly ditch glee at the first threat to his reputation. Showing up with Artie had been a pleasant surprise just as the way he had taken charge at that rehearsal had been. He had quickly assigned us all tasks and come up with the idea of doing 'Don't Stop Believing', which was the first time I had believed the group could be genuinely good. The shock of his rejection after our first kiss and his manipulation of out second were surprises I could have done without. But here he was surprising me again by showing that he really did see me. Even when he hurt me, he still saw me.

"And yet you insist that you're not smart." I said pointedly.

"I have my moments." Finn shrugged with a bashful smile.

I was hesitant to raise the spectre of Quinn, but felt like Finn and I were really communicating with each other at last. So hoping that I wasn't entirely ruining the moment I ventured a question.

"Finn, I hope you don't mind me asking and I understand if you don't want to talk about it or if you feel its not any of my business..."

"Just ask Rachel." Finn said with a roll of his eyes.

I took a deep breath and almost apologetically inquired.

"What's the um situation with Quinn?"

With a weary sigh and an audible exhale of breath Finn replied

"I'm...It's complicated. She's still at my house and I can't really stand to be around her y'know, but I can't kick her out. I mean its my fault she got kicked out of her own home in the first place. I guess her parents most likely would have reacted badly no matter how they found out. But it was my fault they found out in like the worst possible way."

Sensing a story here I raised an eyebrow at Finn to encourage him to elaborate. But he was in no mood to indulge me.

"Trust me you don't wanna know. Take the most stupid moments that you've witnessed from me so far and then like times them by 10."

If anything this only served to further arouse my curiosity. Seeing my reaction Finn confirmed

"Yeah. That bad. She's got nowhere to go. I don't forgive her, but yknow... she's pregnant I can't just kick her out. I..I er haven't told my mom yet."

"Are you scared she'll kick Quinn out?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I think she'll be mad but no I don't think she'd throw her on the streets or anything. I guess I'm worried about what she'll think of me. Selfish I know. But like I say even though she knows I'm not smart she'll still be disappointed at just how dumb I am. Plus when I tell her it'll mean 2 people wanting Quinn not to be there, but not wanting to be responsible for kicking her out. And that must be really hard for Quinn. I should hate her. And I do, but shes stuck living somewhere away from her home for the first time with one person who doesn't want her there and another she knows won't want her there either when she finds out the truth."

I again felt a sense of guilt for being the catalyst that had driven this all to a head.

"I'm sorry Finn. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Rach. I'm glad I know. It hurts sure but I think its best for everyone that the truth came out. Even for Quinn. Even if it doesn't seem like it now."

I was still troubled though and decided to come clean with my big confession. The one I had already admitted to Quinn. the one that could cost me any chance with Finn. That could cost me the first friendship I had ever had.

"Finn... My motives weren't totally pure. I'm not sure I was being a good friend. I...Well you know I've always liked you, really liked you." I said with a blush. "I think I've made that pretty clear." I continued with a chuckle. "So my telling you was because I wanted you for myself. I saw my chance and took it." With this I tailed off and lowered my eyes bracing myself for Finn's reaction. I prepared myself to lose his friendship forever. Stilled my whole body for the harsh words I was expecting to be thrown at me.

"I don't believe that." Finn said quietly. Off my look of total surprise he clarified himself.

"Oh. I totally believe that you're into me." He said with a grin "Who could blame you?"

Relieved that he was joking and not shouting I let out a nervous laugh and decided to play along.

"Well I quite clearly wasn't in my right mind." I stated primly whilst raising my head high into the air. "With sectionals around the corner I must have temporarily taken leave of my senses."

Finn's answering grin put me further at ease and then his tone became serious and he was again shocking me. Of course he was I said to myself.

"Yeah sectionals. You see, _that,_ right there, is why I know there was nothing selfish about you telling me Rach. You've worked so hard for this chance at sectionals, and yeah we all have, but we know you work the hardest. And yeah just like most of us you can be a little selfish, you know over solos and stuff."

"I was quite happy for Mercedes to have that solo." I couldn't help pointing out.

"I know I know. You were really cool about it _this_ time. But can you honestly say that was always the case? I seem to recall a few classic diva moments along the way, that may or may not have involved storm outs. Or was that some other stunning young ingenue?" Finn queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, perhaps." I smiled recalling one of our earliest conversations. "Do you even know what an ingenue is?" I asked playfully.

"I didn't _then_. I do now. Lets just say my vocabulary has had to improve since I met you." Finn answered.

"Glad to be of service." I replied, inordinately pleased by his admission.

"My point is that yeah you're capable of being selfish but glee club means everything to you, and if we'd screwed up sectionals then we were done. Sylvester would have made sure of that. As much as it might flatter me to believe that you would put being my girlfriend above glee, I don't. But I do believe that you would put being a good friend to me above glee. So the way I see it even though you knew it could spoil our chances at sectionals you still told me the truth 'cos you could see how down I was over all the baby stuff, and 'cos you were being my friend and you put that above something you've worked harder than anyone else to achieve. That's not selfish in the least Rachel. You had my best interests at heart. I'm sure of that."

Finn's words touched me deeply. Especially the certainty he had that I'd had his best interests at heart. I raised my grateful eyes to Finn and noticed that he seemed to be trying to speak again only to open and close his mouth once, twice, without speaking, before sighing and finally letting out.

"You've always been a better friend to me than I've been to you."

I tried to protest but he quelled me with a look and said firmly.

"It's true. You know it is Rachel. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm gonna do better I promise. I'm gonna be a good friend to you."

I was touched by Finn's obviously heartfelt declaration. However there was still a part of me that couldn't help but think, friend? It was slightly deflating to hear that that was all Finn saw us as ever being. Then I realized I'd actually said "Friend?" out loud in a completely unenthused manner.

I felt my face redden but my unintended interjection prompted Finn to continue.

"Look. I'm not gonna lie. I....well....I..would like to be more than friends with you but it's just complicated, and bad timing, and y'know...." he broke off.

Not what I wanted to hear but I couldn't say I was surprised. Oh why couldn't this be one of those times he surprised me. Then as if he could hear my innermost thoughts he did indeed surprise me when he continued.

"I know I've kept you waiting and been like a bit of a dick." Finn stated before hastily continuing before I could offer any interjection. Not that I _was_ going to interject. Because yes, I lo....liked him, but sometimes the way he had treated me had been a little, well, I wouldn't necessarily call it dickish, but then again I wouldn't entirely rule out the possibility either. So I held my tongue and waited for him to carry on.

" And I'm so so sorry for that Rachel. But if you could just hang in there a little longer. It's just that things with Quinn are so screwed up and even though I promise you that I am completely over her, it's still just really awkward. It's just I've got the feeling that a relationship with you is going to be _really _complicated."

Before I could react with outrage at this..this.....presumption! Finn moved to quell the gathering storm.

"I mean that in a totally good way. I promise. Really Rach." He added almost desperately.

For my part I decided to hear him out although I wasn't entirely sure that I was going to enjoy what he was going to say next.

"Proceed, but with extreme caution Mr Hudson." I warned.

I mean, really! Firstly he assumes I'm desperate to have him all to myself. 'You are!' a rebellious voice in my head screamed out, and whats more you told him that not 5 minutes ago you idiot! Well that may be true but what did he mean by saying that our relationship will inevitably be complicated! What a nerve! He made me sound like some some well I don't know what. Some high maintenance diva!

"Just you're very.... I don't know..._you_ I guess." Finn attempted to explain.

"Indeed I am. In fact I've _been_ _me_ for almost 17 years now. Bravo Finn!" I added sarcastically.

"You know what I mean?" he said with exasperation. "Wait a minute. You _do_ know what I mean don't you?" he added in a tone of genuine inquiry.

Okay so perhaps I did have some idea at what Finn was trying to allude to. I'm not completely lacking in self awareness. So I can be a little demanding from time to time. I always give my best and I don't think it's unreasonable to expect other people to do the same. Okay perhaps I could use slightly better ways to encourage my fellow glee clubbers. But if anything being around Finn had caused me to smooth a few of my more abrasive edges. I had made a real effort with him, and for him, and to think that he still saw me in a negative light made my heart sink. The dismay on my face was apparently enough to assure Finn that I did not in fact know what he meant.

"I think that you're great Rachel. Really really great. And I _do _want to be with you. But when we get together I want you to have my full attention. I don't want to miss a thing with you Rachel. With Quinn I missed everything. And I know it's stupid to bring her up when I'm talking about us. Believe me I'm aware of my stupidity." He shook his head seemingly exasperated with himself and continued.

"Only here's the thing. I don't think Quinn and I were what we wanted in each other. She wasn't what I wanted in a girlfriend and I think it's become pretty clear that I wasn't what she wanted in a boyfriend. Or maybe she was what I thought I wanted. The point is I didn't really know what I wanted and things were okay."

By this point I think I was as confused as Finn always claims to be. I decided to wait for him to make things clearer.

"But then I met you Rachel. And it turned out you were lots of things that I didn't ever know I wanted. I didn't know I wanted them 'cos I'd never met anyone like you before. You were so alive. So talented and determined and ambitious. You were really going places. It was so obvious. You were all these things that I hadn't ever considered someone being. And the more time I spent with you the closer I felt to you. I mean I'd always felt an attraction but I just put that down to being a teenage boy. But it felt more than that with you. I really felt some kind of a weird connection between us. I looked forward to glee practice more than any other part of my day. Then I realized that it wasn't just the singing and the dancing. Definitely not the dancing," he added with a frown. "It was you Rachel. You were the best part of my day."

With every sentence Finn uttered I felt myself leaning further and further towards him. With every word I looked deeper into his eyes which for once were looking straight back at me, not deviating at all. They were open and honest and sincere and I couldn't help but lean ever closer and stare ever deeper as his words touched my heart and my soul. Never wavering his gaze he continued to speak.

"You're what I want Rachel. You've always been what I want. I just didn't want to admit it to myself because I'd never imagined someone like you. But hey maybe that's why people say things are 'beyond their wildest dreams' maybe that's what they mean. But we're so different Rachel,... and me and Quinn seemed... not so different and it turned out so wrong. What if it turns out wrong for us Rachel?"

I didn't really have an answer for him. What if things turned out wrong? But what if they didn't? He had to be willing to a least try. I felt as if I had fought so hard to be with Finn and that it was about time he fought for me. This time it was going to be down to him. This time he would have to be the one to put his heart on the line. As much as I wanted to do it, for once it was going to have to be him.........And then he did.

"Things with Quinn have made me realize that if it's going to work between us then we need to be there for each other, and be honest with other, and open, and I want to do that Rachel. I want to open my heart to you and I want you to do that to me. But I need to clear all this other stuff up first. Because Quinn and Puck may have dented my heart a little. But I think if you wanted to you could destroy it. And I would never forgive myself if I destroyed yours. 'Cos I think I've maybe bruised it enough already."

I sat there stunned. This boy who thinks he's stupid and who thinks he hasn't been a good enough friend to me. Who thinks he hasn't treated me well enough. This same boy had just said everything I've ever dreamed of him saying to me. Only better and more beautifully. And if this started as an infatuation on my part before, and I'm far enough removed now to acknowledge that it did, then now it feels a lot like love. I was in actual love for the first time I realized. With a boy who might just love me back. A boy who _wanted_ to love me back.

I looked down at our hands and realized that they had been entwined the entire time and thought how right it was that it was so. How right it looked. How right it felt. Finn must have noticed me staring in fascination at our joined hands because he gave mine a squeeze and when I looked up he smiled wide and bright at me and I couldn't help but mirror it with my widest and brightest as well.

"So where does this leave us? What happens from here?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go home..... I'm going to go home and I'm going to forgive Quinn. I'm going to stop looking at her like I hate her and I'm gonna forgive her because she needs to be forgiven and I need to forgive her." Finn started.

"And then I'm going to ask her to forgive me, cos lets face it being totally into another girl for the last 2 months isn't exactly boyfriend of the year material. I'm gonna have a talk with my Mom and let her know that I'm okay, and that me and Quinn are over, but that she still really needs us at the moment. And that we're gonna have to be there for her 'cos it's the right thing to do. Because no matter what she's done, she's 17 yrs old and pregnant, and she doesn't deserve to be alone. She deserves to be loved."

Finn paused, took a deep breath, and clutched my hands even tighter.

"And so do you. You deserve to be loved Rachel. I want to be the one who loves you. Even though I don't deserve you I want to be the one to love you. I love everything about you. The way your hair bounces when you dance. The light in your eyes when you sing. The determination in your face when you're arguing a point. The way you manage to be perfectly yourself without apology. Your confidence and your lack of confidence. The way you speak about your parents with such love and respect. I even love your bossiness and high handedness." He finished with a grin.

I playfully slapped the top of his hand for that last remark. But really I felt so proud of the boy sitting in front of me. All the qualities I childishly ascribed to him at our first meeting. All those qualities I needed my fantasy guy to have, that I decided Finn had,long before I'd even got to know him. It turned out that he had all those qualities all along. Maybe in different measures, I allowed. But they were there all the same. So what if he wasn't as smart academically as me, it didn't matter because he was smarter in other ways. He was just as kindhearted as my fantasy and he believed in me as much as my fantasy and he was as good a friend to me as my fantasy and he was sitting here right across from me at my kitchen table, and he wasn't a fantasy. He was a real life boy and I was a real life girl and he wanted to be with me. Which is all I'd ever wanted.

Finn continued to smile at me and I noticed a certain gleam appear in his eyes. He leaned forward slowly, ever so slowly, as if ensuring that I would have time to retreat if this was something I didn't want to happen. Noticing that I wasn't backing off in the slightest his smile widened. His mouth was inches away from mine and I could feel his breath on my lips as he whispered, "the third time's the charm" and then gently kissed my lips. It was the softest kiss we had ever shared, and the sweetest, because it was the first time we had kissed where I was sure of his feelings towards me. The first kiss that wasn't tinged with the fear of rejection. I savoured it. I savoured him. I savoured us. Finn pulled back slowly from me and his smile was still wide.

"You know" he said "I think you're starting to rub off on me. I don't think I've ever talked so much in one go before. That was about a months worth of words I used up just now. Talking has never really been my strong point." Finn admitted with a shake of his head.

"Really" I replied. "Who knew? Just so you know though. You're really good at it." I said with a smile.

"And just so _you_ know. You're really good at kissing." Finn smiled.

"Oh really?" I inquired with a tilt of my head. "I guess we should stick to talking and kissing then. I mean seeing as we're so good at them."

"I think that might work out." Finn agreed. "You know maybe this isn't going to be as complicated as I thought." He smirked as he leant forward to capture my lips again. As his lips met mine I couldn't help but silently agree and think...... Best......Day........Ever!

The End.


End file.
